


Drabble: Peerless.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-17
Updated: 2003-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Peerless.

_Peerless_

The way he spins his blade in the dance of death.

 _Powerful_

The way he lifts the hobbits easily and carries them on his back over snowdrifts.

 _Passionate_

The way he looks at me, undressing me with his eyes, loving me with every breath.

 _Predatory_

The way his smile gleams in the darkness, eyes meeting mine in promises that will never be kept.

 _Possessive_

The way he kills the Orcs that threaten me, letting none touch me with their foul blades.

 _Pained_

The way we break each other’s hearts with our looks, and glances, and Gondor standing between us.


End file.
